1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for a document reader including a reading unit disposed at an upper portion of a main body housing and one or more finger-holding portions used for transporting the document reader.
2. Related Art
So far, a document reader has been known, which includes an image reading unit disposed at an upper portion of a housing and a knob disposed on each of a front side face and a rear side face of the document reader. Each knob has a lower end of which a central portion is recessed. Therefore, an operator can move and transport the document reader while taking hold on the knob. Further, the knob has an anti-slipping member formed thereon. Thereby, it is possible to prevent a hand (fingers) of the operator from slipping when holding the knob.